


Ghost riding

by TheSmudgyOne



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Driving, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmudgyOne/pseuds/TheSmudgyOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Blue and Noah try to drive.</b> (response to tumblr prompt.)</p><p> </p><p>They looked at each other.<br/>Blue didn't have her driver's license. Noah was dead.<br/>"Rock paper scissors?" Blue suggested.<br/>"I have a super bad feeling about this," Noah said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost riding

**Author's Note:**

> The Raven Cycle and all characters belong to Maggie Stiefvater.

Blue slammed down the phone.  
"Let's go!" she said to Noah. She heard the jingle of Noah grabbing the car keys. Someone had to bail Ronan out of jail before Declan got there, and they started a fight so vicious it would get them both arrested all over again. Gansey had been spirited away by Helen and wasn't answering his phone. Adam was at work. And unfortunately, Blue and Noah had been watching The Lion King in Monmouth when Ronan's one phone call rang in.  
Now, they sprinted to the Pig. But both of them ran around and grabbed for the passenger seat door.  
They looked at each other.  
Blue didn't have her license. Noah was dead.  
"Rock paper scissors?" Blue suggested.  
"I have a super bad feeling about this," Noah said. 

"IT WASN'T A TIE!" Blue yelled five minutes later, as they swerved wildly from side to side on the road. "You can't have a TIE at rock-paper-scissors!"  
"But we both kept picking the same thing," Noah said, tugging at the steering wheel.  
"Then you keep going until you get a-" there was a loud, alarming thunk beneath one of the wheels- "a tie breaker!"  
The car swerved into the opposite lane, where a car was coming from the opposite direction. Horns blared.  
"Your elbow is tickling me," Noah said. "It's hard to drive. I'm very ticklish."  
"You should have told me that before we got in!"  
"Everyone's ticklish there," Noah said reasonably.  
The problem was, they kept picking the same thing for rock-paper-scissors. Every single time. Blue suspected some sort of ghost trickery. They did it for almost ten minutes straight - mixed in with arguments about why the other one should drive - before Noah said,  
"We should both drive!" And then, giggling, they had both squeezed into the driver's seat.  
At the time, it had seemed like a great idea.  
"Ease up on the gas," Noah said.  
"If you want to do the gas, you should have taken the gas!"  
"You're going 40 miles over the speed limit," Noah pointed out.  
"Well, why didn't it start beeping at me or something?" Blue asked. Then she groaned and pounded her hand on the steering wheel. "I need to stop spending less time with boys and their video games! I swear, when i get a hold of Ronan-"  
 _VROOOOO._ That blaring buzz was unmistakable.  
Flashing lights appeared behind them. Red-blue-white-red-blue-white.  
"Noah, put glitter in our hair!" Blue said.  
"Why?" Noah asked.  
The car jerked and jounced as they steered it onto the side of the road, and ended up planting the nose in a thicket of bushes.  
"I don't know. We just don't look like people who would ever break the law, when we have glitter in our hair?"

The cop was a short woman in her forties with frizzy hair and a face like a frog.  
"Please step out of the vehicle," she said.  
Blue looked at Noah, her eyes big. _Do your ghost thing, Noah!_ He looked back at her, mouthing something and making facial expressions she didn't understand.  
"Please step out of the vehicle," the cop repeated.  
Blue looked up at her.  
"You see, officer," she said, "this isn't what it looks like."  
"Is that so," said the cop. The flat, froglike line of her mouth got even flatter and more froglike.  
Noah was muttering things out of the corner of his mouth and wiggling around in his seat like a puppy.   
"That is correct," she said. What was Noah _doing?_ All he had to do was go invisible! But he wasn't getting the message, so she had to take a chance. "It looks like there are two people in this car. But one is actually a ghost."  
"There are two people in this car, and you were going forty miles over the speed limit."  
"Things are.....not always as they seem?" Blue said.  
"I think we should step out of the vehicle, Blue!" Noah said.  
Blue looked at him like he'd lost his marbles. But he wanted out, and she was blocking his way. She stepped out, and Noah squeezed out after her.  
Once they were out, Noah said to the cop,  
"I am a ghost. My ghostly....energy stuff....." he waved his hands around in a vague combination of 'I Am Casting A Magic Spell' and 'jazz hands' - "affects cars. It made the car go really awesomely- I mean, fast."   
And then, Noah pulled away so he wasn't touching Blue anymore. And without her touch making him stronger, he vanished.  
The cop's mouth fell open.  
Blue shrugged. "I got a ghost to ride with me. I was....doing it for the vine? But it didn't work right. I'm so sorry, officer. It won't happen again."  
She could hear Noah giggling.  
"this town gets creepier every day," the cop muttered. 

When Blue and Noah screeched into the parking lot of the police station, a taxi was in the lot. Gansey and Ronan strolled out of the building, talking and laughing. Noah, still squeezed into the passenger seat beside her, whispered,  
"Ohhhhh. Are you going to yell at him?" He sounded delighted at the prospect.  
Blue was already pounding the steering wheel. "you have got to be JOKING!" Blue shouted. she rolled down the window. "RONAN LYNCH!" she yelled. Ronan turned, and raised an eyebrow. Gansey looked like he was going to faint dead away. Blue kept going. "I ALMOST GOT ARRESTED FOR YOU AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN WAIT FOR ME TO BAIL YOU OUT?"  
Ronan slid a pair of sunglasses onto his eyes, even though it was nighttime. Amusement curled the corners of his mouth, at the sight of Blue and Noah squeezed into the seat.  
"Sorry. What can I say?"  
Blue narrowed her eyes. "Race us."  
Ronan snickered. "You and Casper?"  
"Really?" Noah sounded like he had just been told he was getting a new puppy for christmas.  
"Oh, REALLY?" Gansey sounded like he'd rather slash the tires of his own car than let these two goofballs race in it.  
"We're going to rev the engine on three," Blue whispered to Noah.  
Noah bounced in his seat. "Cool beans!" he whispered back. Then, to the others: "Blue drives way, way, way too fast!"  
They revved the engine of the Pig, and Blue said to Gansey and Ronan,   
"Really."


End file.
